


Songs of Anfalas

by Werecakes



Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Game), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A donkey named Frog, Anfalas, Baby sitting, Desolation of Smaug, Dis tries to teach a human to sing like a dwarf, Epic Fail, Epic Kili, F/M, Fili saves the day, Fili tires hard to understand humans, Kili can't stand not having something to do, Master/Servant, Middle Earth, More than Erebor was distroyed, Orcs, Skeletons In The Closet, Things are not what they seem, Uruks, a rough time, funny parts, he fails, nasty beasties of Middle Earth, old secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werecakes/pseuds/Werecakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili stops a group of men from raping a woman. Forever grateful she throws herself into his service. Not used to having a servant, Fili tries to adapt as best as he can while the lack of work makes Kili practically climb the walls in need of something to do.  With his hands empty of duties Kili sets himself to discovering more about Fili's dunedain servant. With an Anfalas accent and traveling alone, the Durins begin to wonder what had happened to the rest of her family leading to finding secrets best kept buried deep under the lands of Gondor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs of Anfalas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WithywindlesDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithywindlesDaughter/gifts).



Fili found the world to be a strange place. He never really knew what was to happen, he never claimed to have the ability to predict outcomes. Ever since he was a child and he was certain about where the arrow would go that his little brother had and ended up shot in the shoulder, he decided that placing things in a solid stone certainty was a bad course of action. So when he ended up with a Dunedain servant he had not idea what to think of it. He knew the events that had lead up to it. A simple run to the market. He had split up from Kili and his mother in order to run over to the smithy to have his swords sharpened and get more arrow heads for Kili and his own hunting bow. He remembered that the ground was lumpy and that struck him as odd. Why would he take sharp notice of that? The ground was simply the ground, it was never flat as a tavern floor. Yet, he had stopped to ponder it, as if it held some great importance to take notice. There had been a shout that grew into a scream. People had shied away from it, looking down at their feet and hurrying along. He didn’t understand it and that was the second thing that he strongly remembers. Everyone milling about like gray shadows, heads bowed, no one willing to look up as the scream came again. Later on he would ask himself why no one was willing to help, at the moment he shot into the dark shadows cast by decrepit builds, twisted and bowed in the poor craftsmanship by the hands of men. He ran in blindly, the scream being muffled. As he got closer he heard jeering laughter and the distinct sound of cloth tearing. He turned the corner to find four human males surrounding a woman. Her milky breasts hanging out in the open, her bodice cut open, her skirts were jumbled up over her thighs by the one man as two held her arms. The fourth was pulling out his cock. Fili simply reacted anyway a decent dwarf would. He attacked. His shoulder slammed into the man with his dick hanging out, before the man could hit the ground he buried his fist into the man’s stomach. He landed on the ground, unable to wind and spitting up bile. Without a word, Fili stomped on the writhing man’s groin with a roar of rage. The man made a terrible sound before falling still and silent, the shock of his attack making him pass out. The other three men scrambled quickly, dropping the woman and making a run for it.

 

“Cowards!!!” He roared after them making them go faster. He panted, rage still reddening the edges of his sight. He would never understand humans. Women and children were sacred, yet they behaved like these sacred gifts from Mahal were nothing but beats for a slaughter. It physically sickened him.

 

The next thing he could clearly remember were the soft cries. The woman was on the ground, sitting at such a strange angle while sobbing, her hands trying desperately to get her dirtied, torn clothing to cover her exposed skin. That was when he noticed the red swelling of her left knee and her right ankle. It made sense then why she wasn’t kicking at them, she had obviously had tried earlier and was severely punished for it. Fili had come over to her taking off the belted holster for his weapons. He started to take off his coat and felt something painful pierce his heart when she gave a pathetic cry, “No.” and tried to scoot away from him, dragging her legs.

 

“No. I- I’m not…” Fili paused before very slowly taking off his coat. He softened his voice. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

 

Yet she still moved back until she was up against the wall of one of the buildings that created the cramped alleyway. She squeezed her eyes shut, looking away, tears running down her dirty face when Fili got closer. He draped his coat over her front, tucking it behind her shoulders before sitting back on his heels.

 

“There. No harm done to you, M’lady. No harm at all.”

 

What was strange about looking back to it all, he couldn’t remember how he calmed her down enough to talk back to him. He could remember carrying her, it was awkward due to her human stature compared to his short and stocky dwarf build. But he took her to a healer and while she was having splints fixed he found found his family, unsure what to do next. Thankfully his mother took over from there and the next thing he knew he was leading a rented pony back home with the dunedain woman on its back.

 

“She’s indebted to you for protecting her virtue.” Dis smiled with pride to her eldest son. “She will be within your service until the debt has been repaid.” She clapped her hands together as her eyes grew misty. “Oh, sweet Mahal’s dumplings, lad. I couldn’t be more proud, you have your own slave.”

 

That confused Fili as much as it confused Kili. What was Dis truly proud of? Fili doing the right thing or the fact he now had someone to boss around? Besides, wasn’t she a servant and not a slave? Why would Dis call her a slave?

 

It was a strange thing, life. One moment he was a normal dwarf with normal duties just like everyone else, now he was laid idol in many things. Thankfully it would be some time before the woman was healed well enough to be on her feet, until then they had clothed her with some cheap clothing while Dis made her something more appropriate. She slept in the barn on a bed of straw where she spent most of her time, healing. Dis would instruct Kili or Fili to bring the servant something to do. Currently she was using a drop spindle to make thread out of wool. Her hands shook, her face pale from the afflictions of pain, but she seemed content in her duties. At least, Fili guessed she was. She hummed while she worked. That was a good sign, yes? But a bad sign was that he realized he didn’t even know her name. It’s been about a week and he simply has not asked what her name was. Now he was simply embarrassed as he tried to figure out how to even talk to the servant. It was an awkward situation that was so foreign to him he was tempted to try to unload it all onto Kili but it didn’t help the fact that Kili was just as lost as him. They were both princes but they had no experience with servants. They had to pull their own weight. Half of their lives they were on farm land tilling soil and planting seeds, the other half was learning how to fight and hunt and studying how to interact with other dwarves of higher rank.

 

“At least she’s pretty.” Kili broke Fili out of his thoughts.

 

Fili raised a brow at his little brother. Kili looked back at him confused. Paused outside the barn with a plate of slices of meat with a few pieces of bread and a chunk of cheese. It was lunch time and since the servant couldn’t come and get it herself it was up to him to be the good master and bring her something to eat when it was meal time.

 

“What?” Kili’s brows furrowed.

 

“Mahal’s hairy balls, Kili. ‘At least she’s pretty’, really?”

 

“You rather me lie?”

 

Fili rubbed at the bridge of his nose. “I rather you do something useful.”

 

“Like what? Sheer the sheep? That’s already done. She’s got the wool in there. Or maybe I should go and butcher the stag we caught this morning, oh, wait, no, amad is already doing that. How about shoveling the barn, no, no you already did that.”

 

“What is wrong with you?”

 

“I hate being idle!” Kili hissed.

 

“Are you serious? You’re whining like starved goat because someone else is shouldering some of the duties?”

 

“Ever since we got her there has been less to do. Boots have been shined to the point that the sun glints off of them. Amad insists I take the servant and all our pots and pans to the creek twice a day and she simply rides on Beardless without a peep. She scrubs those pans twice a day without a word. She does EVERYTHING we tell her to without a word.”

 

“Are you upset because she is doing everything or because she is doing it without complaining? And since when was the donkey named Beardless?”

 

“Since yesterday.”

 

“Kili… settle on a name for that poor thing. Since we had gotten her two summers ago she has had a new name almost every day.”

 

“I’m not that bad.”

 

“You named her Frog for a week.”

 

Kili was about to say something back when he heard an odd sound. He frowned, tilting his head. He looked at Fili who heard it as well. They turned, peering through the crack between the barn doors. The woman was seated in a large pile of straw, spinning the drop spindle while holding the raw wool up as high as she could. She was pale as usual, her brown hair fell in waves and curls down her back, some of it spilling over her shoulders. She was looking over at the donkey in its little stall, giving a soft giggle.

 

“You were called Frog?” The servant smiled to the animal. “If named you, I would choose Gwyn.” She looked back to her spindle, adjusting the thread so she may continue to work. “A good name for a good beast.”

 

Fili frowned. “An Anfalas accent. Why would she be this far from the Long Shore?”

 

“Better question to ask, Fili,” Kili whispered to his brother. “Where is her family?”

 

Kili had a point. No one traveled that far alone, not even a ranger. Fili felt something sink in his stomach. There seemed to be some secrets to his servant.

 

 


End file.
